


It's Your Duty to Pay Taxes

by onewomanshow



Series: i wanna love you forever [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aftercare, Ambassador Katara (Avatar), And Expecting A Baby, Dom!Zuko, Dom/sub, Dominant Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Katara Gets What She Wants, Katara Likes It Rough, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Katara (Avatar), Pregnant Sex, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Romance, Smut, Submissive Katara (Avatar), Zuko Is A Sex God, sweet & hot, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewomanshow/pseuds/onewomanshow
Summary: “Zuko, I need help. I’m having trouble with the taxes.”He quirks an eyebrow at her. “Still? You said the other day that you understood it.”She darts her tongue out and runs her hand down her front. “Something…came up. I mean, I could take care of it myself.” She sighs and puts on that voice that she knows makes him melt. “But you’re just so much better at it than I am.”He smirks, catching onto what she was referring to. “Give me a minute, I’ll be right up.”Katara came up with a code. Whenever she asked Zuko for help with the taxes, he knew exactly was she was referring to - and it had nothing to do with tariffs or trade agreements (see also: Katara is pregnant and very horny).
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: i wanna love you forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195664
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	It's Your Duty to Pay Taxes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to Chapter 9 of my fic "Save Me from Myself." You don't necessarily have to read it for this to make sense, it's really up to you, but it might be helpful to understand exactly how Katara came up with the idea.
> 
> And they're not married in this yet, but they are engaged and Katara's pregnant because who cares about tradition lol

_“Katara?” He calls out after her._

_She looks over her shoulder, eyes shining with desire. “Hmm?”_

_“Take everything off, clear your desk, and sit on it.”_

_“Yes, Fire Lord.”_

***

Zuko is pleasantly surprised to see that Katara did as she was instructed. He learned quickly that she had a knack for being disobedient to see how far he’ll go to punish her.

It was a game they played, trying to get each other to break, and one he enjoyed.

“You actually listened to me.”

“I didn’t feel like waiting for you to undress me.”

He smirks. “Someone’s eager.”

“You have _no_ idea.” She purrs, opening her legs. He could see the glistening sheen at the apex of her thighs. He wastes no time, dropping to his knees and pressing his nose against her swollen center. “You smell _so_ good.” He darts his tongue out, sampling a taste and licking a straight line along the slick downy hair.

“Zuko, stop teasing me.”

He doesn’t even respond, opting to lick and suck hungrily instead, spelling his name out along the sensitive flesh. This was one of his favorite activities. Katara was always willing to return the favor and he knew she enjoyed watching him fall apart due to her mouth-she was definitely his weakness, but he was never shy about telling her that he just wants to eat it.

Katara leans back onto her elbows, and puts a hand over her mouth, mimicking a yawn. He knew that she was enjoying this more than she was letting on for her legs were shaking and involuntary tightening around him, but he decides to amuse her anyway.

“Bored?”

“Mhm. For some reason, you’re just not doing it for me today.”

He nips at the inside of her thigh. "It’s funny you say that because you’re practically choking me with your legs.”

She runs her foot up and down his chest. “Get naked. You’re wearing too many clothes.”

He stands up and pulls his shirt off over his head. He was so glad he had the seamstress make him a more casual version of his regalia because it was a lot easier to take off. The quicker he got out of his clothes, the faster he could get to feeling her skin on his.

Katara leans up and snatches his pants down, a small _rip_ from the thread tearing. He looks at her slack-jawed, and she blushes. “Sorry, I guess I don’t know my own strength.”

“Katara, this is grade A high-quality fabric…I’m impressed.”

She’d been insatiable recently and once he got over his fear of hurting her and the baby (“Zuko, if you don’t fuck me, I’m going to channel this energy into killing you”), he wasn’t complaining.

Sex with Katara was always amazing, but there was something about sex with a pregnant Katara that just took it to a new level he didn’t think was possible.

It unlocked a primal instinct in him that was predatorial.

He slides in with ease and has to brace himself on the desk to prevent himself from crushing her as his eyes nearly roll back into his head. Katara’s just sighing happily, rubbing his back, and he can barely breathe.

“Are you using your bending? That’s cheating.”

“Nope.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, that’s kinda the point.”

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Why are you so wet?”

She was always adequately aroused, he made sure of it- but this, this was different, and he has to concentrate on not setting the desk on fire.

“The midwife said there’d be more lubrication.” She pulls away to look at him, feeling his heart beating rapdily. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine and I’m not complaining, but holy shit…it feels like I’m drowning.” He sighs. “This isn’t going to last very long.”

“Mhm. Then less talking and more getting to it.”

He bites her neck hard enough to leave a mark and begins stroking slowly. Katara gasps, clawing at his back.

“You like that?”

“Fuck yes. So good. So, _so_ full.”

She reaches down to rub her clit and he grabs her hand. “I didn’t say you could do that.” She outright _whines._ “Baby _, please_.”

Zuko stops moving and stares at her, a dangerous look in his eyes. “Please what? You want me to fuck you?” He rolls his hips, and she keens forward, nodding numbly.

“Use your words.” He grabs her waist and guides her onto him, the angle sending her into overdrive. She was so much more sensitive now, every little thing he did had a heightened reaction. He blows a tendril of steam over her nipples – they were already tender and engorged and she shrieks. “Please fuck me. Please.”

He smirks and pulls out. “Turn around.”

Katara felt like she was operating on autopilot, too busy high on desire and pleasure to properly tease him back the way she normally would. Not only was he a lot better at this game than she was, remembering him bragging about how firebenders learn self-control and restraint, but he was winning and playing her like an instrument. All she could think about was him moving inside her.

She grabs onto the desk and arches her back. Zuko whistles. The extra pounds were going to her hips and ass and he loved it. He places a kiss on the small of her back. “I’ve always loved your curves.” Then he pauses. “You’ll let me know if it’s too much, right? I don’t want to hurt you.”

She looks over her shoulder at him and smiles softly. She knew this was a big concern for him. He was extremely worried about her, their, well-being. He was constantly asking her how she was doing or feeling. She would tell him that yes, she’s fine, the baby’s fine, I am a healer, and I know I’m what doing. She would tell him that he attends every single prenatal checkup, another thing Fire Lords of the past didn’t do and heard the physician and the midwife say everything was okay himself, but it did little to appease him.

“Of course.”

“Okay.” He grins. “Well, I’m going to fuck you now.” And he slams into her so hard, she has to bite her lip to stifle the scream that wants to come out of her throat.

Finally. He was _finally_ giving her what she wanted. She was sure she was drooling by now over every single thrust, his own grunts of pleasure music to her ears.

“Have you been like this all day?”

“Yesss.”

“Why didn’t you come get me sooner?”

She gasps. “I wanted, ah, to watch you.”

“Oh? You like me watching me train, don’t you?”

“Uh-huh!”

Katara suddenly realizes she’s bitten off way more than she can chew. He was deliberately trying to hold a conversation with her knowing she didn’t even know her own name right now. All she could focus on was how good he felt, how he stretched and filled her so nicely…

“What do you think about when you watch me?”

Damn it. She was right _there,_ and he was delaying her orgasm on purpose.

She thinks about what they’re going to put on her tombstone because she’s clearly dying right now. 'Here lies Ambassador Katara, death by dick.' It wasn’t appropriate but would make for one hell of a story.

He wraps an arm around her middle, mindful of the growing baby bump that he swears was becoming more pronounced every single day, and pulls her up. “You can’t speak?” He asks directly into her ear. He reaches his hand down and begins rubbing a heated digit along that bundle of nerves. “I asked you a question…what do you think about when you watch me?” He places a kiss on her temple. “C’mon on, love. I know you can tell me.”

Her head rolls lazily to the side. Between parted lips and panted breaths, she finally manages to get it out.

“I think about putting your dick in my mouth. I think about doing that thing you like with my tongue. I think about swallowing your seed and kissing you afterward, making you taste yourself. I think about tying you up so you can’t touch me and riding you while you wither and strain to break free underneath, knowing you can’t…and better yet, you _won’t_. Because you like it when I’m on top. You like it when I dominate you and make you mine.”

“Goddammit, Katara….” He groans as he feels that familiar tightening.

How? How in this predicament did she flip the script?

That evil, conniving, vixen.

Katara was obviously a demon sent from heaven to torture him in the best ways.

“Now, make me cum.”

He turns her back around and hoists her up. “Hold onto me.”

She wraps her arms around his neck as he pushes her up against the wall. A book falls off the shelf to the side from the strength and power behind his thrusts and Katara is a sobbing mess, whimpering. She was so, _so_ close.

“You’re close. I can feel it.”

She was contracting around him, and the sensation set his blood on fire. “You are so beautiful and sexy. I love the faces you make when I’m inside you, when I’m fucking you like the brat you are.” He places a sloppy kiss on her lips and looks her in the eyes. “But you’re also such a good girl. So tight, and wet, and mine. You always go down so easily for me, like clay in my hands and I mold you to moan for me. I love making you cum. I love making you cum for me.” He presses his thumb against her clit and positions himself to hit that spot deep inside her. “Cum for me.”

Katara screams, convulsing around him. She digs her nails into his back as an unusual feeling pools in her stomach. It felt like a wave crashing over her and she gasps as she realizes what’s happening. She heard of women doing this- they said it was rare so she didn’t think too much of it, didn’t think it could happen to her. “Oh, Zuko, put me down!”

But he’s still holding onto her, riding this wave with her. She can feel the flutters that have become all too familiar to her now and the comforting warmth that filled her whenever he came inside her. Her legs shake and a gush of fluid rushes out of her.

His eyes go wide and his mind blanks.

He, too, heard of women doing this. He spent 3 years at sea with a bunch of grown men and they talked. He overheard their stories.

“Did you just…?”

She’s shaking and can barely speak, her throat feeling hoarse and dry. “Squirt? Yeah.”

“I didn’t know you could do that.”

“I didn’t even know I could do that.”

Zuko grins and she wants to wipe that stupid, smug look off his face. “ _I_ made you do that. And it was the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

Katara laughs weakly, slightly embarrassed. He puts her down gently and pulls them into a chair, her sitting on his lap and she realizes that both are them are exceptionally sticky. “You’re soaking wet. I’m sorry.”

He shakes his head. “Don’t apologize. I always did my best thinking in water. I’ll drown in you any day.”

She groans. “You’re so corny.”

“You like it though.”

“I do.”

He smiles. “We should probably clean up.”

“Yeah, I don’t want someone to come in here and see the wet spot.” Then she waves her hand and uses her bending to pull it out of the rug and into the trash can.

Zuko stares at her, mesmerized and in a trance. “I still think it’s so cool that you can do that.”

Katara blinks sleepily and leans forward, nuzzling into his neck. He rubs her back softly, inhaling the scent of her hair. “So, bath and full-body massage so you can nap?”

“Yes, please.”


End file.
